gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tyrus
Progen The car is Progen, just check the livery in the hi-res version of the photo or ask WildBrick Derp Herpington (talk) 22:46, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Headlights ...The headlights could possibly take inspiration from the Onuk Sazan , a turkish supercar. - ZealandSuperSport122 12:14 PM, July 10th, 2016 :I like it, I see it. Definitely. Monk Talk 16:23, July 10, 2016 (UTC) :So you're gonna add the fact or not? I mean, maybe not yet cause we don't have an accurate front view of the car. - ZealandSuperSport122 12:36 PM, July 10th, 2016 ::It's extremely likely, from what I can see, however, as you said, we cannot be certain as the camera angle could potentially deceive the look, therefore, when the car is released, we can add the fact (assuming the design resembles said vehicle). Monk Talk 16:45, July 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah alright, sure. - ZealandSuperSport122 12:52 PM July 10th, 2016 ::Nah, I thought i'd be wrong. Just the interior of the headlights are similar to that Sazan, retarded name for a supercar. I don't even think it's a supercar, it doesn't look that fast. the Headlight trim is similar to but a little off the scale ("Scale" in "Measurement, Length/Width") of the Saleen S7's. I dunno what to tell ya man. Write what you think makes sense. - ZealandSuperSport122 8:22 AM July 12th 2016 North America :::"Headlight interior". I've heard this before. Don't try fooling me by creating a new account just to effectively restart your reputation. I've already told you about how much unnecessary detail you're going into. Monk Talk 12:32, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm not. Like i said i ain't gonna put that shit on these pages anymore, Like you told me not to. I'm just like you also said, making my own reviews. I just felt like coming back. Well not making my own reviews, but sharing my own opinions. I'm just sharing what i wanna share. You already told me not to edit the pages saying this blah blah shit and i'm still listening. Don't worry that's over. Just greenhouse, headlights, taillights, sides, fascias, bumpers, hoods are all you said were necessary. - ZealandSuperSport122 12:22 AM July 13th 2016 (North America) And by the way, I don't add my country anymore, I just put country. Speed and Acceleration I watch one of Broughy's videos and according to him, the Tyrus's speed is beating by the RE-7B, with the ETR in second. However, acceleration beats the ETR. He also proclaims it's the least reliable Super car in the update Thought it'll be worth mentioning in the page. :/ --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 20:12, July 20, 2016 (UTC) Tyrus in traffic?! I found a ped driving an yellow Tyrus in Grand Senora Desert, GTA Online!! Is this a bug? Ronalddmjunior (talk) 18:03, September 16, 2017 (UTC) : More likely to have been another player who left the session while close enough to you not to completely de-spawn. Players get converted to NPCs in that situation. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 18:09, September 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Or more likely a situation wherein the Tyrus was sourced in Vehicle Cargo mission "Lap Races" (one occurs near the Airfield) and the remaining Tyrus's lapping around the course were scared off. They don't despawn for quite a while. Monk Talk 18:18, September 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::Of course. Yeah, that is more likely. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 18:26, September 16, 2017 (UTC)